villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz is 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's wife, mentioned only in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, before appearing as the main antagonist in Tales From the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension. She is an alternate reality version of Charlene Doofenshmirtz (the ex-wife of Heinz Doofenshmirtz), but unlike her original counterpart (who is civil and unaware that Doof is an evil scientist), she turns out to be very evil and intelligent, sharing much of 2nd Doofenshmirtz's personality in general. Like her original counterpart, she is voiced by recurring guest star Allison Janney, who is known for voicing several villains such as Ms. Grunion and Gladys Sharp. History Across the 2nd Dimension In the TV film, 2nd Charlene seems to be divorced with 2nd Doofenshmirtz (who is ruling the Tri-State Area with an iron fist and his army of Norm-Bots). She doesn't actually appear in the film, but is only mentioned twice in the scene "Vanessa Meets Doof", when their daughter 2nd Vanessa confronts her father for banishing another boy named Tony Marzulo for showing an interest in her. As 2nd Vanessa leaves for 2nd Charlene's penthouse by taking 2nd Doofenshmirtz's blimp to get there, 2nd Doofenshmirtz tells 2nd Vanessa to tell 2nd Charlene that she had fun though. This scene was cut from the film, though it was later shown in the movie's DVD through the bonus features. Back to the 2nd Dimension 2nd Charlene makes her first appearance in the episode sequel, where she narrates the events of the attack on the 1st Dimension that 2nd Doofenshmirtz initiated before he was defeated. Two months following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm-Bots' destruction, it has been reported that 25 of O.W.C.A.'s agents have gone missing during the early days of 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign, and that they have now captured the reformed Platyborg following an attack on Danville Park by two giant insect robots. Several of the members include 2nd Isabella's pet chihuahua 2nd Dimension Pinky (known as Chihuahuaborg) and 2nd Dimension Peter the Panda (known as Pandaborg). 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn (the leader of the Resistance) has been informed about the missing O.W.C.A. agents, so she paid a visit to 2nd Doofenshmirtz in jail, where he confessed that 2nd Charlene was the one responsible for kidnapping them and turning into cyborgs, similar to how he turned 2nd Perry into Platyborg. 2nd Candace then decides to track 2nd Charlene down and bring her to justice for her crimes, even forcing 2nd Doofenshmirtz to help her by threatening to take his toy train away while he can still remain in prison. Upon arriving at 2nd Charlene's penthouse with 2nd Phineas, Platyborg, and a restrained 2nd Doofenshmirtz, 2nd Candace soon learns that 2nd Charlene is still married to 2nd Doofenshmirtz and that they had pretended to be divorced because of several financial advantages for their family (such as tax records, coupon mail, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips) during 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign. It is also revealed that the divorce ruse, along with the park attack and Platyborg's kidnapping, were nothing but diversions to trick Candace into freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz by getting him back to her penthouse in case he would be overthrown, since only Doofenshmirtz relatives were allowed to enter by passing through the sensor system of the penthouse. Also, in a more darker tone, 2nd Charlene had managed to capture 2nd Ferb and turned him into a cyborg, allowing her to capture 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg in her lair and freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz. 2nd Charlene is annoyed of having her husband of setting his attention on his silly childhood toy train so she throws it away, resulting 2nd Doofenshmirtz to go back to his evil ways. She also intends to turn both 2nd Candace and 2nd Phineas into cyborgs just like she did with 2nd Ferb. However, it later turns out that 2nd Ferb had pretended to be a cyborg so that he can help the Resistance infiltrate into 2nd Charlene's penthouse with a frontal attack, allowing himself to free his siblings and Platyborg from their cell. At the moment, the Resistance arrive to free all of the animal agents with specialized fedora hats (equipped with magnetic deprogramming chips) while 2nd Candace engages into a bo staff fight with 2nd Charlene. After all of the agents are freed from their evil programming (except for Pandaborg), 2nd Candace manages to defeat 2nd Charlene by having one of the freed agents to cut her manicure to distract her. 2nd Candace is about to take both 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene into custody by having the animal agents to hold them at gunpoint. However, the arriving 2nd Vanessa tricks 2nd Candace into having a moment with her evil parents, which allowed the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by Tony, much to 2nd Candace's anger. As the notorious Doofenshmirtz family escape, 2nd Doofenshmirtz recognizes Tony as the boy he banished earlier because of his interest towards 2nd Vanessa, to which 2nd Charlene confirmed, stating that nobody saw it. Skills and abilities Though 2nd Charlene isn't technically a super-villain like her husband, she turns out to be an impressive shooter and a bo fighter, as she was able to briefly defeat 2nd Candace (who is also a bo fighter herself) in combat, proving to be a super-villain in her own right. Also, unlike her original counterpart, she has proven to be extremely intelligent as her husband, as she formulated an attack on the Resistance and her fake divorce as clever ruses to successfully trick the Resistance into freeing her husband in case he was overthrown. It also seems that 2nd Charlene is able to understand and inherit some of 2nd Doof's skills in robotics, as she was the one who created the giant mechanical ants and turned several of O.W.C.A.'s animal agents into Animal-Borgs with the same technology 2nd Doof used to create his Norm-Bots and turn his nemesis 2nd Perry into Platyborg. Gallery 599px-Fingernails.jpg|2nd Charlene doing her manicure while talking to 2nd Vanessa AnExplainationIsAboutToTold.jpg|2nd Charlene about to explain the real reasons why she and 2nd Doof pretended to be divorced ExplainingTheirFakeDivorce.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene singing "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" AminalBorgTrap.jpg|2nd Charlene setting the Animal-Borgs to trap 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg BoStaffFight.jpg|2nd Charlene engaging into a bo staff fight with 2nd Candace 2ndCandaceIsTrapped.jpg|2nd Charlene trapping 2nd Candace with her table 2ndDimensionDoofenshmirtzFamily.jpg|2nd Charlene and her family DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|2nd Charlene and her family (along with Pandaborg) escaping on a hover car MeetingTonyMarzulo.jpg|2nd Doof and 2nd Charlene meeting 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo as they escape Trivia *2nd Dimension Charlene is a rare point when a character is a neutral character in the original universe and an evil villain in the alternative universe (the closest villain to that point is Darth Ferb, but he is an evil counterpart of a main hero). She also has the same attire as her original counterpart, though it serves to hide her true personality. *Although many people believe that her husband would serve as the main antagonist in the episode sequel, she turns out to be the real antagonist of that episode because she had bigger plans than her husband and that she directly caused the plot of the episode. Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villainesses Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Fighter Category:Dictator Category:Evil Creator Category:Gadgeteers Category:Nemesis Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Singing Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Child-Abusers Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Bombers Category:Outright Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Extremists Category:Martial Artists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Supervillains Category:Living Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Fascists Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Successful Villains Category:Liars Category:Gunmen Category:Military Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Staff Wielders Category:Trap Master Category:Deal Makers Category:War Criminals Category:Slavedrivers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic villain Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Provoker Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Greedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Destroyers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Oppressors Category:Monster Master Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Mad Doctor Category:Criminals